Prior tape dispensers of the rectangular container type were often formed of cardboard, and were characterized by the absence of well-defined free-sliding bearing surfaces for the core of the tape roll. Many of such dispensers were not practical to reuse, and were especially impractical for numerous reuses. It was conventional in such devices to fold cardboard flaps into the interior of the tape roll, so that such flaps could achieve a partial roll-stabilizing function.